Windshield cleaning systems are old and well known in the art. Most of them employ a reservoir containing a fluid, such as water. The water can include an additive which will prevent the water from freezing in the colder climates. This additive is commonly known as a deicer. The de-icer can also remove ice that has formed on the windshield of a vehicle. Other additives to the fluid reservoir include substances which enhance the cleaning properties of the water/fluid in the reservoir, such as all season windshield cleaner, all season windshield cleaner and de-icer, rain repellant with or without all season cleaner or all season windshield cleaner and de-icer.
In the winter months, when slush and other substances from the roads splash up onto the windshield of vehicles, the operator of the vehicle utilizes the windshield washer system repeatedly to clean the windshield to provide a clear view for driving. This high use of the windshield washer system can and normally does result in all of the fluid in the windshield washer reservoir being used up rapidly. If the vehicle operator is not vigilant in maintaining the washer reservoir full of fluid, the operator may be without the ability to clean the windshield when the need arises. Thus there is a need to provide a system and method of readily replenishing the fluid in a windshield washer reservoir without the vehicle operator constantly monitoring the fluid in the windshield washer reservoir.